


If You See Her

by minniesundays



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Meddling Malfoy Parents, POV Draco Malfoy, Protective Ginny Weasley, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniesundays/pseuds/minniesundays
Summary: Songfic based on "If You See Her" by LANYHermione Granger was not a woman who could be easily blackmailed, bribed, or coerced into anything. So, why was she standing before him claiming she didn't love him?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182887
Kudos: 59





	If You See Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So, I heard this song for the first time while I was on a walk with my dog and I got a sudden hit of inspiration, so here you go! Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! :)

Hermione Granger was not a woman who could be easily blackmailed, bribed, or coerced into doing _anything_. So, why was she standing before him claiming she didn’t love him?

“Draco, please.” Her voice was rough, the salt from her tears stinging his already bleeding wounds.

“No, Granger, you need to explain what’s going on. What happened?”

“Nothing, I just- I need to leave, let me go.”

“Did my parents say something? Did my father do something?”

“No, Draco, I—” Draco barely suppressed the urge to pull her to his chest at the sob that left her body. “I don’t love you.”

“You can’t mean that.” His voice came out softer than he had intended it to, but who could blame him? The ring he had gotten from Theo’s extensive vault was burning a hole in his pants, a reminder of what must’ve been him reading her wrong. He asked Theo for a favor because his friend had a ring that screamed ‘Hermione Granger.’ Obviously, he’d been wrong, maybe they didn’t have the love that lasts.

“I do. I do mean it. I don’t love you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Goodbye, Draco.” At that, she spun and disappeared on spot.

Draco could hear his heartbeat in his ears, the loud thumping enough to trigger a migraine. He pulled his wand from the holster on his forearm and apparated into her home. Glancing around, it was the same as when he’d been there last, which must’ve been maybe two days ago. Cursing, Draco apparated to the next best place, but was slammed onto his ass in the middle of Granger’s living room. That answered that question. She was at Grimmauld with Potter and locked the wards behind her.

Her flat was filled with memories of them, from the couch where they’d read together. She introduced him to her favorite films on that couch while he thinly veiled his astonishment at the moving animations and pictures Muggles had managed to create. Coupled with sound, they almost reminded him of moving portraits, which Granger had adamantly assured him Muggles do not have.

Pictures of them littered the flat, some framed and on the wall, some under a magnet on her fridge. The books he’d gotten her for her birthday, for Christmas, for their anniversary, or simply because he thought she’d like them were showcased on her shelves. First editions, signed copies, rare books that she’d mentioned she wanted to read. He couldn’t step into Flourish and Blotts without leaving heavier than he’d entered. He’d even taken the signed first edition of _Hogwarts, A History_ from the Malfoy library and given it to her. It wasn’t on her bookshelf though, that book had a home on the table next to her bed, always close to her heart and readily available to read.

They’d even picked out a painting for the wall above her Floo together and it felt like it was taunting him as he stared at it. She said it was her favorite Muggle artist. Monet. He understood why she liked it so much. She’d seen it and immediately turned away before she dropped money on it, but not before claiming if she could have any painting in her home it’d be that one. The next day, Draco made a pitstop at Gringott’s to transfer galleons to pounds and bought the painting for her. She’d cried when he turned up on her doorstep with it.

As he made his way to the kitchen, the creaking of the old wooden floor underneath his feet groaning in protest, Draco couldn’t stop thinking about what might’ve went wrong. She wouldn’t tell him, she didn’t explain. He could remember waking up the other day in the room just down the hall, her head nestled into his chest. He delayed the morning by spending his waking minutes playing with the curls of her hair, grinning when she woke and gave him a lazy smile.

Conjuring some paper and one of those Muggle pens Granger liked so much, Draco wrote a hasty note just in case she returned to her flat.

_Granger,_

_You’d never bet against our love, how’d you turn it off so fast? Talk to me, I don’t know why you left. This doesn’t make any sense._

_DM_

When he returned back to his own flat, he immediately knocked back several glasses of firewhiskey before driving his fist into the wall.

\---

“Theo!”

Draco had been actively searching for Hermione in the days after. He spent hours walking up and down Diagon Alley and had spent so much money at Flourish and Blott’s, he was sure he should get a loyalty stamp card. He doubted that he would run into the witch, but he hoped at the bare minimum he’d see one of her friends. Maybe they’d seen her around.

So far, he hadn’t had much luck in seeing her or her friends. They must all still be holed up in Grimmauld.

However, upon seeing that familiar head of dark curls, Draco felt like perhaps his luck had turned. Theo was his friend, foremost, but Draco and Granger had been dating for a while now and part of that included becoming chummy with each other’s friends. Granger and Theo had hit off like two peas in a pod and he almost regretted introducing them when Theo would break out the embarrassing stories and he ended up on the brunt end of their pranks. He knew they had become fast friends, even going to try new Muggle drinks and stopping at the cinemas just the two of them. Theo had loved Muggle movies. Maybe he’d seen her.

“Draco, how are you doing?”

“Fine, have you seen Granger?”

“Not recently, why?”

“She left me, but she won’t tell me why.”

“Oh, merlin, mate, I’m sorry.”

“If you see her, tell her I’d do anything. I need her.”

\---

Draco wished he was better at Occulumency. His jaw ticked and his head tilted to the side whenever he struggled to hold up his walls. Today, he could feel his teeth grind as he concentrated. He’d need these walls intact.

Finally forcing a somewhat acceptable brick barrier around everything Hermione Granger in his head, he pulled open the door to the restaurant.

“Mr. Malfoy! You’re early, your reservation for two isn’t for another 3 hours.”

“I know.” Another tick of his jaw. “I need to cancel.”

“Oh, alright. Would you like me to reschedule?”

Head tilt.

“No, that’s fine.”

“Anything else I can do for you?”

A brick slid out of place. _Yeah, get me Hermione Granger_.

\---

He had to change tactics. It’d been days and she still hadn’t turned up. He’d been back to her flat multiple times and not even a speck of dust was out of place. He was half ready to go pound on the door of 12 Grimmauld Place yelling her name. But he wouldn’t do that yet.

He actively sought out Ginny Weasley though. He hoped she could give him some answers. She was married to Potter, after all. She lived at Grimmauld. She had to know something.

Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies, which happened to be practicing today and while he had to pull some strings to get in – a smirk, eyebrow raise, and a “I’m a Malfoy” – he was now walking towards her.

“Red!”

She turned around, halting her movements with the quaffle, her face opening in surprise. She flew over to him until she was hovering above the ground only a few feet in front of him.

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?”

Ginny and he hadn’t gotten along well at first. He actually hadn’t gotten along with most of them at first, but Ginny had a protective streak and she cornered him one night when they had all gone out. When she told him he didn’t deserve Hermione, all he could say was “I know. But I won’t hurt her. Not again.” That seemed to ease her worries, but not before she threatened him with her infamous Bat Boogey hex if he pulled any funny business with her best friend’s heart.

“Have you seen Granger?”

She just raised her eyebrows. That answered that question.

“I know I’m not perfect, but her and I were.”

“She says she’s fine.”

“She say she doesn’t love me, too?”

Ginny’s face gave away the answer to that question as well.

“Don’t believe her.”

\---

“Draco, your father and I wanted to go over some plans for your future with you.”

His mother was looking all the picture of perfect Pureblood wife with her coifed hair and her effortless sipping of tea combined with the obviously Slytherin look in her eyes as she studied him.

“Oh, by plans for my future, do you mean marriage contracts?”

“Draco.” His father scolded, his cane slamming against the ground. Draco almost flinched at the sound.

He couldn’t argue against them. He didn’t know how to.

\---

He was at Theo’s, sloshed off his rocker as he swayed to the beat of some song he didn’t know the words to. Blaise was swaying next to him, while Theo was sat on the couch with his head bobbing to the beat.

“You need to get her back, mate.”

“She won’t talk to me anymore. I haven’t even seen her since she left.”

“Mate, you have the ring in your pocket still, find her.”

At that, he shoved his hand into his pocket and brushed his fingers against the velvet of the box.

“If you see her-”

"We know she loves you."

\---

Next, he found Weasley.

“Ferret.”

“Weasel.”

They were sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks, both fisting their butterbeer wishing for something stronger. He had owled Weasley and asked him to meet him here. He’d already sent Granger plenty of owls and every letter returned to him unopened.

“She’s fine, Malfoy.”

“Does she remember the night before she said goodbye, she was saying forever?”

“Malfoy.”

“I got a ring, Weasley.”

At that, Weasley spit his drink out, luckily Rosmerta was not behind the bar or she’d be covered in his butterbeer. He pulled the ring out and slid it across the bar towards the redhead and watched as he admired the jewels.

“She made me swear I’d never leave her. She was worried about meeting my parents for the first time as my girlfriend. We had promised each other forever. I was going to ask her to marry me.”

“She—”

“Doesn’t love me? Yeah, I got that. Don’t believe her.”

\---

He found out why she left him. Not from her because she still wasn’t talking to him. His parents. They hadn’t stopped pushing the marriage contracts on him, telling him “Astoria Greengrass is a perfectly fine well-bred woman” as if she was a thoroughbred horse up for auction.

He started arguing with them when his mother slipped.

The two witches been talking that night he brought her to dine with them. His mother had apparently hinted at how Draco was to marry a pureblood before he would receive any of his inheritance and how if she wanted to stick around, she needed to adjust her expectations.

Based on his mother’s tone, he translated that to: “Draco will be disinherited if he marries you. He can keep you and his money if you’re fine being his mistress for the rest of your life.”

He’d never apparated faster. But not before he told them they could kiss their heir goodbye because he was picking her. And always would be.

\---

Potter was next. After that, he was barging the door of the Black ancestral family home down. He’d probably be able to get Kreacher to apparate him inside if need be. He was technically a Black by blood.

Potter wasn’t meeting him anywhere though. He hadn’t answered any of his owls, so here Draco was, waltzing across the Ministry’s impeccable floors with his head held high. Pressing buttons in the lift to lead to the Head Auror’s office. Potter could ignore his owls all he wanted, Draco would come to him.

When he walked past his secretary, the woman pressed a button on her desk and Potter appeared in front of him, holding the door open.

Well, there goes the element of surprise.

“Let me guess, you’re here to ask me if I’ve seen Hermione. Obviously, you know the answer to that question already. And no, I’m not taking you to her.”

“If you see her, tell her she’s fucked it. I can’t read her. I thought she was ready to marry me, I was ready to marry her. She said forever, Potter. I love her.”

“Malfoy, you and I both know she’s not perfect.”

“Did she say she doesn’t love me? Seems to be the common theme.”

When Potter didn’t answer, Draco almost used the Floo in his office. He’d be let into the wards if he used Potter’s personal fireplace.

“If she says she loves me, let me see her. Let me see her, Potter, please.”

In a blink of an eye, Draco found himself in front of the couch he’d spent many hours on at Potter/Weasley gatherings. Lifting his head, he scanned the room. He saw her. She was staring right at him, her eyes wide, her set in a frown.

She was wearing a dark green knit jumper with a D on the front. His Weasley sweater, the one Molly gave him this last Christmas. An official welcome into the family. It was so big on her, he couldn’t see the pajama shorts he knew she was wearing underneath them. He only knew because she was in love with those shorts. He had used the internet (after she showed him how, of course) to custom order them. They had little images of her orange devil, Crookshanks, all over them. Coupled with some knit socks he could remember her wearing when they slid around her flat to Christmas music.

“What are you doing here?”

“Granger, why didn’t you just tell me?”

She sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter at her back. “I wasn’t going to ask you to choose. I figured I would make it easier on you to take away an option.”

“Well, you took away the wrong option.”

He got down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box that hadn’t left his pocket since he acquired it. He smiled at her when she gasped.

“Hermione Granger, just look at us. You’d never bet against our love, we have the kind of love that lasts. I’d do anything, I need you. Do you remember telling me forever? I swore I’d never leave you. We both know neither of us are perfect, but together, we are. I don’t believe that you don’t love me, say you love me. Say you’ll marry me.”

She ran at him, swinging her arms around his neck as he lost his balance and tumbled to the ground.

“I love you.”

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, is that enough yeses?”

He slid the small ring onto her finger. It was perfect for her. It was dainty, but still beautiful; he knew she wouldn’t have wanted a showy ring. In the center was a round diamond, but it was boxed in by intercoupled emeralds and rubies. He laced their fingers together once it was snug onto her finger.

Grinning, he spoke as his hand remained interlocked with hers, “Good thing I told them all not to believe you, this would’ve been hard to explain if they had.”


End file.
